


Nothing Else Matters

by yasumineyams



Series: 7PM SERIES [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 7PM Spin-off, Alternate Universe - College/University, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasumineyams/pseuds/yasumineyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a scaredy-cat and pure-hearted playboy.</p><p>(You don't have to read 7PM to understand this story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to YIN, [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/)  
> in tumblr, who do the beta for this chapter and being the best partner in crime (I'd like to make her Co-author but she do not have AO3 account)  
> and PAU! [VENICE_22](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Venice_22/profile)  
> for making this story possible!
> 
> I LOVE YOU GIRLS!!!

There is nothing more depressing than getting lost on your first day. At least, that's what’s running on Kenma's head right now. He has class in 5 minutes and he is still walking without knowing his whereabouts. 

"This is not your faculty, so what are you doing here?"  
  
Kenma flinch over the voice, turning around slowly.  
  
"Aw Kei~ this is your first day~ we don't want you to get lost~" said a guy with bed-haired head. That guy is tall must be more than 180, his face has nice features and has scheming eyes.  
  
Kenma can’t help but stare at the man. He is captivated by the raven haired-man moves, really smooth and playful.

"I can't believe you take design, though. I thought you will come for geology and that boring stuff", another words came from a shorter guy with grey-ish hair which looks more weird with an owl horn-style.  
  
At least now Kenma know where he is, Department of Art and Design  
  
"You too, Bokuto-san. Please leave and take this noisy guy away." the tallest between those three said. 

The two other men mumbled some complains and whines while the blonde one just rolls his eyes. Kenma turns back right away. He know where he is now, but that’s still a useless information when he have no idea which way is his department. He stands still for few more moments and look around trying to find some direction. The people walking past look at him oddly and he starts to feel the anxiety get away the best of him. 

 _‘What should I do... What should I do..’_ He says mumbling and fiddling the hem of his shirt. Asking for direction from people is not an option for him. Even thinking about it is nerve-wrecking enough. His eyes flick to every direction when his phone starts buzzing on his pocket.

 

_From: Akaashi_

_Did you arrive to your class safely, Kenma?_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenma types a reply right away.

_From: Me_

_To : Akaashi_

_I’m lost._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Not long after, his phone is buzzing again, but this time is longer. Kenma check the screen, a call from Akaashi.

“Hello.” He answer quietly

 _“Do you know where you are?”_ Akaashi asks without replying Kenma’s greeting.

“Department of Art and Design.” He mumbles an answer, still looking around.

 _“Pfft!!! Seriously Kenma?”_ Akaashi scoffs

“No need to mock me, Akaashi.”

There is a faint sigh in another line, _“I am not mocking you, Kenma. However, Art and Design department and Engineering Department location are side by side...”_ Akaashi explains.

Kenma didn’t say anything. He forgot how his department looks like and he must have passed the sign if it’s true.

_“Hey, try taking a look around. Your faculty’s building looks like the power rangers headquarter. They have a weird roof and big stairs. Did you see any?”_

Kenma did what he told. His eyes stop in a weird building which indeed looks like the power rangers HQ. “I see it.” He said.

 _“Great. Now take a look on the small pocket on your bag. That’s your building map. I prepare it last night...”_ Akaashi goes quiet. _“Uhm... just in case you got lost though._ ”

Kenma check the small pocket on his bag and find a pile of folded papers. He can feel a warm feeling flow to his face. “Thank you Akaashi.” He adds.

 _“Sure,. Get to your class now. You are really late._ ” Akaashi said before ending the call.

Kenma put his phone back and start to walk to his faculty building while unfolding the papers in his hands. _Better check it now;_ he thought when a solid body bumps in his left shoulder making all papers in his hands fall.

“Ouch dude... you okay?” a calm familiar voice greets him. Kenma didn’t even dare to raise his face up to see _him_ and straightway pick the maps Akaashi prepared to him. He gets up and stand back, leaving those two big guys with a fast pace.

“Hey wait! You forgot this one!” That voice calls him back and suddenly someone grabs his shoulder to make him turn around.

That tall raven-haired guy is holding his shoulder and squirms an eyebrow a little after looking what’s on the paper.

“A map? Are you a freshman here? Want me to show you around?” He said and eventually gives Kenma his attention. “Ow, you are pretty cute, aren’t you?”

Kenma is feeling nervous; he’s just staring at the paper on the guy’s hand. “I’m okay. Can you just hand me that paper?” He mumbles.

“After you give me a name of yours, of course~” The raven-haired man sing song.

Kenma’s toes start squirming. He furrows his eyebrows, looking below.

“You’re scaring the poor boy, bro!” The owl-horn haired guy said.

“I’m late. Please hand me the paper.” Kenma said a little bit louder. “...and please let go of my shoulder.” He adds. Akaashi had made a great effort to make the maps. Leaving it like that will make Kenma feel guilty.

“Just a name, okay?” The man said again. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou, so what’s yours?”

“My map.” Kenma said looking up at Kuroo through his eyelashes. He starts to feel impatient. He will definitely not be able to catch up his first class, however he is not that ungrateful to let other people’s effort goes in vain. “And please let go of my shoulder.” He said quietly.

There is a deep sigh from Kuroo. “Okay, here’s your map, don’t get lost, okay” he wink and release his grip from Kenma shoulder. “I’ll see you around?”

Kenma take his paper back, mumbling a “thanks” and leave right away.

  
##

“Okay class, let’s make it a wrap. I’ll see you next week and please enjoy your time in this university.” Said Kenma’s professor who end his last class for today.

Kenma stand up. The fluttering feeling in his stomach won’t go away since this morning. He keeps trying to hold back his small smile that really wants to draw his face.  _‘Kuroo Tetsurou...’_ that name keeps chanting on his mind.  _‘I will see you around, he said’_  Once again the tiny smile is trying to make an appearance on his features. He’s walking out of his faculty building with the mind full of his first crush.

 

**End of Prolog**


	2. Rumor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two and half years after Kenma and Kuroo first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to YIN, [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/)  
> in tumblr, who do the beta for this chapter (and I am so proud you realize the title came from Metallica LOL)
> 
> Thanks **ShinoYuki** and **autumnsxeden** for bookmarking this stories ^^

**_Two and half years later_ **

"I had a drinking party last night! And guess who was there!" A light-haired girl with a short  hair was rambling to her friend who listened excitedly. Kenma can't help but gave them an invisible glance and try to drown himself back to the book he reads.  
  
"Who?! Tell me!!!" another squeals from her friend start to annoy Kenma. Seriously, they are too loud for a public library.  
  
"You won't believe me! It was Kuroo! Kuroo Tetsurou from sport department! And he gave me his phone number! Do you think I'll stand a chance?" She asked to her friend with dramatic pitch.  
  
"Oh dear, but there are some rumors about Kuroo. They said he is a playboy who never date anyone for more than a week. Are you sure?"  
  
"Gosh! We are talking about Kuroo, Ann! It's like an open battle to get his heart! I don't really care if he’s just playing with me though~ I heard he is great in bed~" she whispers loudly with a giggle.

Kenma is trying hard to ignore those conversations and bury himself deeper in the book he reads. A buzzing sound from his phone gives him more distraction and he decides to close and put the book back on the table.

_From: Akaashi_

_I am going to Marimo Books now._

_Want to join me?_

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Kenma sighs in relieve after reading the message.

_From: Me_

_To: Akaashi_

_Good timing. Where are you?_

_The library is noisy._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------_

 

He packs his notes and stationary when another message from Akaashi comes.

_From: Akaashi_

_Let’s just meet on the bookstore. I’ll be there soon._

_\------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Kenma doesn’t bother to send another reply. He picks up his bag and start to take his leave. He’s still able to hear those girls conversation...

“...He just break up with someone else before the party~ Kuroo said that himself!!! I’m so excited Ann! OH! He replied my text!” are the last things Kenma heard from that light-haired girl. He walks out of the library, trying hard to stop thinking about his first crush rumors. It’s probably the –nth time he hears the rumors about Kuroo Tetsurou. The man who made his heart skip a beat for the first time, turn out to be a playboy who changes partner, men or women, like he’s changing clothes. He feels really pathetic for smiling like an idiot for weeks on his first year just because the rumored guy call him cute, who in fact didn’t even recognize him when they met again just a month after their first meeting. Perhaps he couldn’t blame Kuroo, he dyed his black hair to blonde just because Akaashi told him how stand out he was, which later he realized that Akaashi meant as academically, not in appearance. Coloring it back to black feels like a bother to him, so now his hair looks like someone did a really bad coloring job, gaining him the nickname of pudding head

Kenma came to the bookstore which only took 15 minutes walking from the public library. He looks around and decides to walk upstairs to the literature area and immediately recognize a mop of black hair from a tall man. He approaches that person who’s just looking back in time to see him approaching.

“Hey.” Akaashi greet him with a smile which make him look more attractive.

“Which books are you trying to find?” Kenma asks him.

“A poetry compilation. There is some assignment from our professor and I need some books for reference.” Akaashi put his atention back to the pile of books on the shelf. Checking the summaries on the back cover and checking the content of some books which are not wrapped in plastic.

“I’m going to check the magazine area.” Kenma says mumbling and leaving without waiting for Akaashi’s response.

##

Both of them are walking out of the library one hour later with paper bags on their hands.

“Do you have free time tomorrow?” Akaashi asks him in the middle of their way to the bus stop.

“No, I have a group assignment for the seminar class tomorrow. With a guy from the design department.” Kenma replies.

Akaashi just hums in response. Their bus come not long after, “Want to go to public library with me, next week?” Akaashi asks and get inside the bus.

“Okay.” Kenma reply shortly and take a seat beside Akaashi.

##

A week passed by quickly. Kenma sits on the chair across Akaashi in the library, he decides to play his game while waiting for his friend who’s doing his paper when he catch a glimpse of two tall guys passing just a few meters after their table. He pauses his game and turns his eyes to the side... and there it is. Another blow to his heart which skip a beat over a raven bed-haired guy, Kuroo Tetsurou. He immediately looks back down when realize the owl-haired guy makes a move to look at his table. He goes really tense. _“Don’t look at me, go away, go away”_ he chanted on his mind when suddenly two pairs of footsteps came closer.

“Hello~ can we have a seat here?”

##

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hesitate to leave comments! Me and Yin love comments ^^
> 
> THANKS FOR ANYONE WHO LEAVES KUDOS!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!


	3. LIBRARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to YIN, [escribeloquequieras](http://escribeloquequieras.tumblr.com/) in tumblr / also [escribeloquequieras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/escribeloquequieras/pseuds/escribeloquequieras/) in AO3, who do the beta for this chapter. 
> 
> ... AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Well, i can't promise fast update, because. even if I make the chapter faster, I have to do something with the grammar. So, thanks for your patience!
> 
> AS ALWAYS! THANKS TO **ella_rose** , **Ailee_21** , and **escribeloquequieras** for the bookmark!

“Hello~ can we have a seat here?” asks the owl-haired one who is already standing on a chair beside Akaashi

There is a little silences and Kenma can feel Akaashi looking at him. He ignores it and keeps looking down to his PSP.

“Sure.” He can hear Akaashi giving permission to those two men.

There’s a small _‘Yey’_ and the sound of chairs being pulled. Kenma can feel his heart beating faster when he realize that Kuroo takes a seat beside him.

“So... What are you reading there?” The owl-haired guy asks Akaashi. Well, this is not the first time Kenma see people flirting with Akaashi. Both males and females.

“Uhm... A poetry compilation. You want to read this as well?” Akaashi offered friendly to the guy

“Uh... no man... I’m sorry. That one is not my cup of tea” The grey haired guy refused politely. “I am Bokuto. Bokuto Koutaro. 4th year in the Sports Department.” He introduce himself

“Oh, hello Bokuto-san. I am Akaashi Keiji, 3rd year from Literature.” Akaashi says looking to his left side, giving him a small smile.

“So... How about you? You seem pretty good on that game.” A voice beside Kenma said. The blond flinch and miss a shot; a _Game Over_ notice appears on the screen.

“I am okay.” He said still trying to not look up to prevent showing his face to Kuroo. Akaashi is still busy replying tons of questions from Bokuto; and Kenma just lost in his game, which make’s impossible to ignore Kuroo.

“You look familiar, did we met somewhere?” Kuroo asks him again.

Kenma still refuse to look up. There are so many feelings running on his chest and he can’t pick which one he has to use for now.

 _‘He is not serious. He just feels some pity towards you because you’re definitely going to be put aside from this conversation’._ A voice on his head said. ‘ _So what if it’s pity? It’s your chance!’_ another voice said. ‘ _He talks to you because he is bored’_ Another insecurity feeling try to warn him. ‘ _Just go with it. Chance will not come twice!’_

Unconsciously Kenma let out a small groan.

“Hey, are you okay?” Kuroo asks him again.

Surprised, Kenma suddenly look up to his right side just to face Kuroo Tetsurou who scrunches down near to his face.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ve met somewhere. You look really familiar!” Kuroo said while moving straight back to his original position. Kenma can feel a warm wave rising fast to his head. It feels warmer and warmer, he’s sure the feeling will melt his brain sooner or later.

“Maybe is just your imagination...” He replies.

“Really?” Kuroo says trying to confirm.

“Hmm.” Kenma mutters looking away. Despite the confidence act he tried to pull up, his toes start to squirm due to the nervousness he’s feeling.

“Well, whatever~ by the way, what is your name? I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. 4th year, Sports Department.” Kuroo said, giving his full attention to Kenma.

“Kozume Kenma, 3rd year Computer Science and Engineering” Kenma replies shortly. Giving back his attention to the PSP and restarting his previous game. He he looks much calmer than he feels, because on the inside his heart is beating really fast

“I see… So, Kenma is it?” Kuroo asks him.

“Yes it is.” Kenma replies nonchalantly.

“You are really cute...” Kuroo said mindlessly, making Kenma almost get shot from his enemy on the game. Kenma didn’t reply a word. He takes a fast glance to Akaashi when his PSP is showing a transition to next level. Akaashi is still talking with Bokuto; trying really hard to keep being friendly.

“Thank you.” Kenma replied before facing back at his game. There is no response from Kuroo, however, Kenma can feel the man moving closer to him.

“Kenma.” A call from Akaashi makes Kenma gratefully pause the game. “Shall we leave now?”

Kenma nods in response. He closes his game putting it back on his bag, when suddenly a hand takes a grip on his wrist.

“Hey, wait. Can I get your number?” The bed-haired man asks.

Kenma squirms. Feeling totally uncomfortable when he suddenly remembers what the girls he saw days ago said, _‘...OH! He replied my text!’._ Kenma bit his lower lip over those lines which remind him that HE, definitely is NOT the only one Kuroo asks for his number and of course HE also is NOT the only one he EVER called cute.

“Akaashi! Give me yours!!!” An excited squeal came from Bokuto.

“Sorry Bokuto-san, I can’t do that” Akaashi smiles to him.

“I am sorry, I’m not giving my number to strangers” Kenma says following Akaashi’s response; trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

There’re some complains from that Kuroo and Bokuto who are not satisfied over Kenma’s and Akaashi’s refusal.

“But I want to contact you, Akaasshhhiiiiiiii” Bokuto whines receiving only a small smile from Akaashi as response.

“Kuroo-san, would you please let go of my hand?” Kenma says in a small voice.

Kuroo let out a small sigh and let go of Kenma’s wrist from his big hand.

“I will see you around then, Ok?”

 _‘You liar’_ Kenma thought to himself before leaving those two big guys on the library.

##

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please don't hesitate to leave comments! I am yamaguchirp in tumblr. Don't hesitate to send me messages about my stories or just say Hi


	4. Tsukishima Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT BETA-ED!!!  
> Actually, I don't really want to post it since this chapter still not beta-ed, however due to a certain bad event which happened today, I decide to post a chapter to make me feel better.
> 
> If you want better translation, please hold back reading it and wait for next 2 or 3 months (I think that's when my friend and beta reader have some free time and help me to make this stories better) ^^
> 
> BUT! if you are fine with my grammar, please keep going~

It’s nerve wrecking how Kenma can feel someone watching from the back seats during his seminar class. He wanted to take a look to see who was his watcher, but he also didn’t want the watcher to know _he knew_ about being watched. In the end, he successfully through the seminar class without being able to give all his attention to the lesson material and immediately packed his stuff so he can leave the classroom as soon as possible when his name being called.

“Kenma.”

That voice sounds kind of familiar in Kenma ears and he gives his full attention to the callers, pretty sure this is the same person who watched him.

It’s Tsukishima. _Tsukishima Kei._ A smart-ass, snarky, and the most valuable man who also known for his brain and appearance in the Department of Art and Design walking towards him.

 _‘Impossible. It’s not him. Definitely was not him who watched me from behind. Impossible’_ Kenma think to himself while watching Tsukishima walking closer and closer and stop in front of him.

“Regarding our assignment he gave earlier. Do you want to make it together with me?” Ask Tsukishima to Kenma who staring absentmindedly at him.

_‘This guy ask for what?’_

“Why? I thought you are an individual worker type.” Kenma blurts out his mind accidentally and feels a little bit guilty with his judging tones. He carefully watches over Tsukishima expression who clearly looks uncomfortable and lost his cool for a while.

“Well...” Tsukishima start, “We were in the same group for the previous report, weren’t we? I kind of think that you are not a bad study partner.” Tsukishima seems to realize that Kenma starts to become cautious and immediately continue his explanation, “...and I need some help to assist my roommate's report, I can’t handle it myself. Uh, the point is I need a little help on it.”

“...” There is a little sign of distrust on Kenma eyes. He tried to catch any suspicious expression on Tsukishima, but he looks like really in trouble. But why he have to come to Kenma? Their majors are different, aren’t it kind of useless to ask engineering student to take a look at the design student report? “What kind of help? You do realize that we are from a different department, right?” Kenma tried to make sure that Tsukishima didn’t come to him on a mistake.

“Well... I, You, and Him are from different department. He studies sport and He is in his 4th year. He actually pretty good on his study, but kind of useless in making report and stuff. Now he is working on his Thesis proposal and needs my help. However, I am not as good and as detail as you, Kenma. Especially this guy is kind of handful.”

“I am not good with people who are handful” Kenma mumbling and looking down.

“Me too...” Tsukishima chime in. They lapsed into awkward silent for few seconds.

“Why don’t ask others?” Kenma still avoids looking on Tsukishima eyes and start fondling his jacket.

“If there are any person who I know as proper or better than you, I’ll go for them. However you are the best choice.” Tsukishima says, didn’t seems to give up on Kenma indirect rejection, however watching Kenma start scrunching his eyebrows and pouting make his confidence crumble. “Look, I know a good café and we can do our study there. I will ask my roommate to pay the bill so you can order whatever you want on our study session. So would you please help me on this one?”

“...” Kenma does realize there is nothing to lose in helping Tsukishima. Especially he has a lot of free time from being the part of the going-home club, however, there is a little bit hesitation on his heart and Kenma hate that kind of feeling. He takes a peek on Tsukishima expression who looks realize that his effort didn’t have high percentage in succession and he feel  a little pity for it. _‘At least I am not handling those troublesome people by myself’_ He thinks to himself.

“Okay then.” Kenma answer. Finally.

“I see. I knew it. Sorry.” There is a clear disappointed sign on Tsukishima face and Kenma just looking at him with a blank expression when finally Tsukishima realize that he got it wrong. “Wa-wait... What?!”

“I said okay.” Kenma repeat.

“Really? Wow. Is it okay to exchange phone number or email address?  I will inform you about the detail.” Tsukishima pulling out his phone. Still feel a little surprised that Kenma agreed.

“Sure”.

 

##

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been diligently continuing this stories/series (which is thanks to Yin who gave me some ideas in the middle of her busy school life), however, I think I won't post other chapters soon, since I don't want to ruin the reader moods with my awful grammar.
> 
> P.s: This chapter (Tsukishima Kei) is what I dislike the most... Well... I just can't stand Kenma and Tsukki have a chat... :p


	5. The Cassanova's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I have an important presentation in two days and look what I do. POSTING A FIC! Well, I made this chapter weeks ago and got bored while collecting data, so please just let me have my fun by doing this~
> 
> Still not beta-ed.

Kuroo sigh loudly and close a guidance books for student thesis with a small thump. The deadline for his proposal are getting closer and even though he know what he want to make, writing report definitely is not his expertise. It will be easier if Tsukishima want to help and check his outline, but the said guy rejected both his and Bokuto’s pleading just before they got to offer him some pay back offer. He watch Bokuto amusedly, who open the pages of his book randomly while checking around the library with desperate glances.

 “Uh... bro I can’t find what I need in this book. I will try to looking for another one.” He says while also closing his own books and start standing to walk.

 Kuroo hold back a grin. Watching his friend who walking too fast to the sport education corner. He didn’t stop watching and granted with a fast glimpse of a grey mop take an sudden turn to literature area, trying to hide himself by walking through the book shelf. He burst out quite chuckles right away.

 His chuckles went down when he feel a small buzz from his shorts pocket.

  _From : Kei_

_Where are you?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

   _From : Me_

_To       : Kei_

_Public library, Kei~ ‘sup?_  (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

   _From : Kei_

_How is your proposal?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  _From : Me_

_To       : Kei_

_Oh! What is it? Do you want to help?_ (ʃƪ¬‿¬)

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  _From : Kei_

_Cut it out. I am going home after my last classes._

_I have some progress with Kenma._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  _From : Me_

_To       : Kei_

_KEIIII!!!!!!! You are the best!!!_ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 Kuroo gave out a small smile and pack his and Bokuto’s stuff from the table. He start walking to the sport education area when realization hit him and take a turn to literature corner. There he saw Bokuto checking around every single inch of the table and book shelf looking for his first crush.

 Of course, Kuroo fully know the reason of daily _‘bro! let’s do our proposal on the public library!’_ from Bokuto and get along with it anyway. Because, what is the hurt to watch his best friend who mostly all _‘nah~’_ over people around him? Bokuto worth all happiness in the world and he will do whatever he can to help his best bro to get the love!

 “Bro~kuto!” He taps Bokuto shoulder lightly and make the other man flinch and turn right away.

 “Kuroo! What are you doing here? And what’s that bags for? Are we leaving? But we just spent 3 hours here bro! Too early to leave!” Bokuto starts whining. There is a disappoint look in his face from being unable _again_ to find his crush.

 “That’s fine bro. He is not coming here today, perhaps busy with classes. Let’s go, it’s time to leave.” Kuroo push Bokuto bag to his chest and wait until he take the bag out of his hand.

 “But... who know, he can be coming soon!” Bokuto replies persistently. He no longer feel the need to hide his motives since Kuroo catch him red-handedly stalking the literature area.

 “That’s okay, you will meet him soon.”

 “How do you know? How if my chances are today and I lost it because I give up too early?” Bokuto’s still complain but let Kuroo drag him to walk out from the library anyway.

 Kuroo stop walking and turn to face Bokuto. There is a suspicious glint in his eyes, “Kei makes progress with Kenma. You know what that means? If we get to know Kenma, we will get to know your Akaashi!”

 He grin widely when Bokuto’s face start glowing with excitement.

 ##

 Bokuto humming during their walk home. He literary skipping his steps, ignoring a weird glances from other passerby who watch the big owl skipping and humming loudly while radiating a super bright spring in the end of autumn.

 Kuroo enjoying the _Bokuto’s quiet moment_ and let his mind wander away. _Kenma, eh?_ He think quietly. The small guy definitely is cute, but is not really his type. Too shy and quiet for him. His partners this far mostly are cute, beautiful and aggressive people who entertain him a lot during date. He take a glance to Bokuto who keep grinning from ears to ears and he mumble quietly, “Well, it will be good for a change of air. It will be Kenma next, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! another lame chapter from me! **_runaway!_**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I made this story based on Chapter 10 of 7PM. I feel really bad for leaving Kuroo and Kenma like that (with no explanation and else). It made me stuck and can't write for more than a month until my Beta Reader, VENICE_22, give an idea to make a spin off or some light stories to fix my mood. Thanks to her, I finally made the continuation of 7PM few days ago (still not beta-ed and posted though, please be patient ^^)
> 
> Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading this.


End file.
